


An involuntary bath (translated)

by Oglala



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Draugr, Feeble threats, Gen, Mages, Reburying recently-unearthed mummies, Surreptitiously quoting the classics, Swimming, Teasing among lovers, Why do locations regenerate anyway?, cat jokes, sHOUTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oglala/pseuds/Oglala
Summary: Beneath Lakeview Manor, right next to the road along Lake Ilinalta, there is an altar; and a new black mage keeps on appearing there time and again, no matter how often you chase away (or kill) the old one.
What does the Dragonborn make of this, anyway?
Answering that question gave rise to the following fragment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ein unfreiwilliges Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226928) by [Oglala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oglala/pseuds/Oglala). 



"I'm warning you! That's close enough!" 

The magician in the black robe had drawn a dagger and now stood menacingly in front of the altar over which he had been hunched just moments ago. A mummified body and various tools bore witness to his exploits, and a few skulls cleared up any remaining doubt. Pale tallow candles burned in black holders; at midnight they might have appeared spooky, but it was a sunny afternoon, and under blue skies and cheerful bird song the scene was merely absurd. 

Oglala and Lydia, who had wandered down from the house, stopped at the warning, utterly disinterested, and looked over the magician. His features were smooth, almost youthful, and the symbols on his robe identified him as a novice, but he already had his first ritual scars. Oglala nudged her companion with an elbow. "What do you think? Molag Bal?" 

Lydia nodded thoughtfully. "Looks like. Certainly nothing appetizing." The magician raised the dagger higher and glowered, but his hand was trembling visibly. "Not a step further!" he barked as Oglala began sauntering towards him again. 

"FUS RO DAH!"

A torrent of superhuman, invisible force poured over the magician and swept him away like a straw doll before a storm. He screamed shrilly as he was flung backwards over the altar and sent flying high across the street beneath the cliff before finally falling into Lake Ilinalta with an unceremonial splash. A few seconds passed, then his head broke through the water's surface, and spluttering, he swam across the lake towards the northern shore as if every single last daedra of Oblivion was pursuing him. 

"That was the third one this month now." Oglala looked after the rapidly-fleeing conjurer with amusement while her companion collected the tools of his trade that now lay scattered around the altar. With a shake of her head, Lydia regarded the dagger that had been pointed in their direction just moments ago, then checked the blade with her thumb. "My goodness. This thing's so dull, he couldn't even have cut butter with it." 

Oglala, who had stepped closer, nodded. "Cheapest iron, from the looks of it, not even steel. Well, maybe Alvor will give us a bit of silver for it, he can melt the thing down at least after all." She stuck the dagger under her belt and then pointed at the draugr mummy. "And what are we gonna do with this guy? I don't fancy having him moulder away here in the sun right behind my house." 

Lydia stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Talos knows which burial chambers he came from. It'll be best if we bury him right here. Give me a moment, I'm gonna fetch some shovels and pickaxes." Oglala nodded and sat down on the altar, letting her legs dangle while Lydia returned to the house. The magician had reached the far side of the lake in the meantime and was now wringing out his soaking robes; he shook his fist from the safe distance and yelled something incomprehensible. Oglala laughed again and then reached for the crossbow that was slung over her back, let a bolt fly in the magician's direction, but missed him by a wide margin. When metal clattered behind her, she turned around. 

"Let's get to it, then. Fellow, lend a hand to-day!" Lydia remarked, having dropped the shovels and now uncorking a bottle of mead. "Sweat must trickle now from the burning brow!" Oglala declaimed with a theatrical sigh while her companion took a big swig; then Lydia started to dig in a suitable spot, and the Dragonborn followed suit. 

A few hours later only a shallow earthen mound covered with large stones still gave away that the mummy had ever existed. Lydia wiped the sweat off her forehead, and Oglala laughed. "I've heard that some human women paint their faces, but using clay for that, that's gotta be new!" Lydia stuck out her tongue. "Pfft! At least I don't smell like a cat in heat." 

Oglala laid back her ears, and her tail twitched, her eyes narrowing to slits for a moment, but then she had to grin in spite of herself. "How about a bath in the lake? I think we both need it... no, _that_ is not what I meant", she added when Lydia winked at her. 

"But it's what you thought." Lydia stroked over her friend's muzzle, then nodded. "Either way, you're right, a bath sounds good right about now. Shall we take turns and stand guard for each other? We should be a bit careful, that conjurer's still gotta be running around here somewhere." 

Oglala shook her head. "No, I'll fetch Rayya. It's no fun alone." 

[...] 


End file.
